


Раскопки в Мексике

by seagull26



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз со своим лучшим другом отправились на раскопки в Мексику, где они нашли идеально сохранившееся тело молодого мужчины. Какого было их удивление, когда тот открыл глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раскопки в Мексике

**Author's Note:**

> Предложения на испанском языке выделены курсивом, так как обоим участникам разговора он понятен, и я решила, что так будет лучше.

Пустыня. Пекло. Песок. Стайлз возненавидел эту экспедицию с первых минут, когда ему и остальной команде пришлось ехать в Мексику к черту на рога за многие километры от любого населенного пункта.

— Клянусь, если мы здесь ничего не найдем, то я точно совершу что-нибудь безрассудное и определенно незаконное, — начал ныть Стайлз примерно через полчаса после езды по тому, что лишь с натяжкой можно было назвать дорогой.

— Ты же знаешь, Лидия никогда не ошибается, — напомнил ему Скотт, который сидел рядом.

Да, она никогда не ошибалась, кивнул про себя Стайлз. Лидия была их аналитиком и историком, она искала места, где стоило проводить раскопки, и никогда не ошибалась. Словно у нее имелась суперспособность. Они отправлялись в места, забытые даже богом, и находили там следы человеческой цивилизации. Именно это и заставило Стайлза стать археологом.

В детстве он засматривался фильмами про Индиану Джонса, а кто ведь их не смотрел в свое время? Но Стайлз был очарован романтикой поиска сокровищ, поездок в самые дальние уголки планеты и решения загадок истории. Поэтому он со своим неразлучным другом Скоттом решили присоединиться к археологической компании Арджентов. Едва ли Стилински тогда предполагал, что обернется это работой в нечеловеческих условиях и целыми месяцами безвылазного нахождения в библиотеке.

Спустя некоторое время в дороге на горизонте, наконец, появились развалины бывшего населенного пункта. Именно туда они и направлялись, следуя инструкциям местного проводника из рода Калаверов. Первым остановился внедорожник Криса Арджента, который руководил раскопками и был вице-президентом компании своего деда. Вместе с ним ехала его сестра Кейт, что владела значительно долей акций и занималась продажей всего, что они находили при раскопках. Следом остановились Лидия, которая работала при условии, что будет присутствовать при раскопках, и Эллисон, дочь Криса, она занималась юридической стороной вопроса и договоренностью с местным правительством о выдаче разрешения на раскопки. А в самом хвосте ехало несколько грузовиков с оборудованием и рабочим персоналом.

— Итак, все сюда! — Крис собрал всех вокруг себя, чтоб раздать указания. В нем был налет того самого Индианы Джонса: бежевые свободные штаны, белая футболка и даже шляпа как у знаменитого персонажа, разве что кнута не хватало. — Сегодня первый день, поэтому сперва мы осматриваем местность, разбиваем лагерь и затем оцениваем опасность объекта.

Они прибыли в город, все в котором было разрушено сильным землетрясением, за исключением старой католической церкви. Лидия не верила в чудеса и больше — в геологию, поэтому чутье ей подсказывало, что фундамент церкви должен был стоять на чем-то очень прочном.

— Лидия и Эллисон, вы займетесь самим городом, осмотрите дома на предмет культурных ценностей и быта, — пока что это было самым безопасным занятием, которое можно было доверить девушкам. Лидия уже начала рисовать план города, а Эллисон зашла в первый дом. Заняв их делом, мистер Арджент подозвал Стайлза и Скотта. — А вы парни, пойдете со мной. Кейт, ты остаешься за главную.

Все втроем пошли к самой большой загадке этого места — почти нетронутой церкви на фоне разрушенных одноэтажных построек. Местные говорили, что эту землю охраняет либо Бог, либо дьявол, так что они могли воздержаться от разграбления. Перед входом лежала неплохо сохранившаяся статуя ангела, которую потом можно было отреставрировать. Петли совсем проржавели, так что Крису и парням пришлось ломать двери, чтобы войти.

Если бы не воздействие пыли и ветра, то можно было бы сказать, что церковь сохранилась в прекрасном состоянии. Под высоким сводом сохранялась ночная прохлада, а через давно разбитые окна пробивался свет палящего солнца. Наверное, церковь была единственным, за что держались люди в этих местах.

— Осмотритесь вокруг, только ради Бога осторожно. Никто не знает, сколько еще выдержат эти стены, — скомандовал Крис, и каждый пошел в свое направление.

Арджент пошел проверить хранилище, Скотту достались боковые пристройки, а Стайлзу — сам алтарь. Все, что было сделано из камня, почти не пострадало, и статуя распятого Христа осталась совершенно невредима. Она словно притягивала к себе, и Стилински собирался подойти поближе, но видимо из-за землетрясения пол пошел трещинами и разломами, за один из которых он зацепился и упал.

— Какого черта! — выругался Стайлз, потирая ушибленное колено, и тут его взгляду предстало кое-что интересное. — Эй, народ! Вы обязаны это увидеть!

Крис и Скотт подбежали минуту спустя, чтобы узнать, о чем им так хотел сообщить Стайлз. Тот сидел на полу и жестом указал на алтарную плиту, которую сдвинуло после землетрясения. Под ней виднелся проход в туннель, и рядом были знаки явно не христианского происхождения. Чутье в очередной раз не подвело Лидию.

Понадобилось пятеро рабочих, стальной трос и тяга грузовика, чтобы сдвинуть алтарь с места и освободить проход, в который смог бы пройти человек. Крис, Стайлз и Скотт застегнули у себя на поясах по ремню со всем необходимым снаряжением. На бляшке Стайла красовался значок Бэтмена, он потратил много времени, чтобы его найти, и носил на каждую экспедицию, считая его своим счастливым талисманом. Когда снаряжение было проверено, к каждому из троицы привязали веревку — мер предосторожности никогда не бывает слишком много. У входа в таинственный лабиринт, не иначе, собралась вся команда.

— Удачи тебе, отец, — подошла обнять его Эллисон. — И Скотт, не сломай ничего из предметов исторической ценности.

— Я постараюсь, — на темном южном загаре Скотта было почти не видно яркого румянца, которым он покрылся, вспомнив про предыдущие разы.

— Вы просто обязаны найти что-нибудь интересное, — в голосе Лидии звучала угроза. Даже в пустыне вдали от цивилизации она выглядела модно в белом костюме и шляпе. — Иначе я зря выискивала информацию об этом месте.

— Я найду для тебя все древние письмена, которые ты сможешь целыми сутками расшифровывать с помощью своей умной головы, — пообещал Стайлз, и Лидия бы никогда не призналась, что ценила это больше, чем сокровища всех гробниц.

— Выдвигаемся, — напомнил команде Крис, затем вся троица один за другим скрылась в привлекающей неизвестности, и только три веревки связывали их с внешним миром.

Насколько хватало света их фонарей, археологи видели длинный коридор, конец которого терялся во мраке. Стайлз провел рукой по гладким и ровным стенам, которые не оставляли сомнения в рукотворной природе этого туннеля. Под слоем пыли и паутины на стенах оказались иероглифы.

— Что там говориться? Можешь разобрать язык? — спросил его Крис.

Стайлз специализировался на мертвых языках, и его глаза горели каждый раз, стоило ему найти свидетельства пребывания человека в самых разных точках мира. Люди всегда оставляли следы повсюду, будь то наскальную живопись или граффити под мостом.

— Кажется, это ацтекские письмена, — от времени знаки поистерлись, а стена кое-где осыпалась. Не без помощи последнего землетрясения, естественно. — Здесь что-то говорится о чужеземцах и большом пожаре. Дальше не разобрать.

— Это уже что-то, — мистер Арджент похлопал Стайлза по плечу. — По крайней мере, они поддаются расшифровке. А далее наша команда криптологов и Лидия разберутся.

Щеки молодого человека слегка порозовели, что было достаточно трудно разобрать в полумраке туннеля. Стилински так и не отнимал руку от шершавой поверхности стены, на которой столетия назад кто-то оставил записи для будущих поколений. Именно поэтому Стайлз пропустил сороконожку, которая переползла со стены на его руку. Его вопль, который многократно отразился от стен, мог испугать все живое.

— Хватит ржать, Скотт! — Стайлзу хотелось придушить своего лучшего друга, который мучился в страшном приступе смеха каждый раз, когда инсектофобия друга давала о себе знать. — Я оставлю умирать тебя здесь, и никто не найдет твое остывшее тело!

Не смотря на угрозы, Скотт продолжал смеяться, пока из глаз не потекли слезы. Он-то знал, что кроме Стайлза у него не было друга надежней и верней. МакКоллу пришлось опереться о колонну, чтобы перевести дух. Однако та не была рассчитана на такое, обвалившись на соседнюю стену. Уже во второй раз команда, которая осталась на входе, перепугалась до чертиков.

— Нам всем очень повезло, что это была не несущая стена, — под слоем пыли Крис выглядел белее смерти. Хотя, знает Бог, он стал привыкать к такому. Он дернул за веревку один раз, чтобы сообщить, что с ними все в порядке.

— Простите, мистер Арджент, — в сотый раз, наверное, извинился Скотт. Его неуклюжесть обострялась, когда он находился вблизи объектов повышенной исторической ценности.

— Хей, вы лучше взгляните на это, — вмешался Стайлз.

Когда пыль немного улеглась, то оказалось, что за стеной находилось еще одно просторное помещение, напоминавшее усыпальницу. Вдоль стен стояли кувшины и корзины с вещами, которые могли пригодиться в загробной жизни. Тут были и сельскохозяйственные инструменты, и старая одежда, и черт знает что еще. Но больше всего поражала гравировка на дальней стене с письменами по кругу и изображением явно недружелюбно настроенного животного в центре.

— Это похоже на ягуара — воплощения бога ацтеков, Тескатлипоки, — Стайлз вошел в режим ходячей энциклопедии. Он достал фотоаппарат и попытался задокументировать каждую пылинку. — Бог-разрушитель и бог-создатель. Наверное, этот храм построили в его честь. Лидия будет просто счастлива.

Крис и Скотт тоже принялись осматривать помещение, делая снимки прежде, чем что-то взять или потрогать, в то время как Стайлз был заворожен изображением, высеченным на стене. Он всегда поражался тому, как имея в распоряжении лишь самые примитивные инструменты, древним людям удавалось достичь такого мастерства. Он подошел поближе, чтобы разглядеть каждую деталь, и заметил два отверстия заместо глаз ягуара. Стайлз был не из тех, кто сдерживает свое любопытство.

— А-аа! Там труп! — заорал Стайлз и отшатнулся настолько быстро, что споткнулся и упал на пыльный пол. Он указывал на стену пальцем и продолжал орать. — Там за стеной труп мужчины! Он почти не разложился! Словно его только вчера убила местная мафия и замуровала в стене!

Скотт подошел к другу, чтобы успокоить того и унять его панику, а мистеру Ардженту самому захотелось посмотреть, что за таинственное тело замуровали в стене. Два отверстия были словно специально предназначены для глаз. Через одно из них Крис посветил фонариком, а во второе заглянул сам. Как и сказал Стайлз, за стеной покоился мужчина лет двадцати пяти со сложенными на груди руками, и все его тело оплетала давно засохшая лоза. Старший археолог постучал по стене, и она отозвалась звонким эхом.

— Можно нас поздравить, за найденную мумию в прекрасном состоянии правительство отвалит немало денег, — мистер Арджент ликовал — давно им не удавалось сорвать такой куш. Он уже мысленно рисовал себе заголовки газет с их именами на главной странице. — Стена не слишком толстая. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь ее разломал.

И как один, Стайлз и Крис уставились на Скотта.

— Ну почему именно я? — запротестовал Скотт. Каждый из них взял кирку на случай завалов, хотя все трое знали, у кого лучше всего получится сломать стену. — Хорошо, я это сделаю.

Скотт закатил глаза, но все равно подошел к стене и начал отбивать от нее куски. Если бы Лидия это увидела, то она бы плакала горькими слезами, но одна старая стена — ничто в сравнении с тем, что лежало за ней. МакКолу удалось пробить дыру, а когда к нему присоединились Стайлз и мистер Арджент, дело пошло в разы быстрей. Уже через пару минут дыра была достаточных размером, чтобы вынести через нее тело.

— Потрясающе, как он так хорошо сохранился? — Скотту самому последнему из всех удалось разглядеть таинственную мумию.

— Скорее всего, ацтеки использовали какой-нибудь бальзамический раствор, — высказался вслух Стайлз. — Спектральный анализ покажет.

Стайлз не мог не отметить — с научной точки зрения, конечно же, — что мужчина выглядел очень привлекательным для своего возраста и эпохи. У него явно было телосложение воина, и на теле не было видно никаких физических увечий, чтобы предположить насильственный характер смерти.

— Меньше слов — больше дела, — напомнил им мистер Арджент. Они итак достаточно долго пробыли под землей. — Давайте вытащим нашего нового знакомого и представим его остальным.

Для начала им пришлось освободить тело мужчины от лозы, которая буквально впивалась в него и не хотела расставаться. Когда дело было сделано, то Скотт и Крис взяли мумию под локти, а Стайлзу досталось тащить ее за ноги. Стоило им это сделать, как все трое переглянулись и подумали об одном и том же.

— Он теплый, — подтвердил общую мысль Скотт.

— Температура в этой пещере ниже, чем его тело, — создавалось впечатление, что Крис хотел, чтобы было как раз наоборот.

— Тише! — Стайлз осторожно прижался к груди мужчины и вслушивался, неверное, целую минуту, чтобы услышать самое важное. — У него есть сердцебиение!

Троица мгновенно отшатнулась от мумии, которая явно не хотела быть мертвой. Она оставалась в спящем положении на протяжении десятилетий, а теперь, когда ее сон потревожили, мужчина открыл глаза синего как чистое небо цвета.

— Лидия точно будет вне себя от счастья, — только и смог произнести Стайлз.

Остальная команда, которая осталась ждать троицу самых отчаянных археологов, не знала, куда себя деть от волнения. Сначала раздался тот дикий вопль, который все опознали как стайлзов, а после, когда земля затряслась, все поняли, что Скотт опять что-то учудил. Но они совершенно не ждали, что они вернутся с легким пополнением состава. Под мышки Крис и Скотт несли незнакомого мужчину в одной лишь набедренной повязке.

— Где вы его откопали? — Лидия не могла себе представить такого подарочка. — Он что, все это время находился под землей?

— Вроде того, — Стайлз знал, что их ждет очень долгое объяснение.

Для начала еле живого или не до конца мертвого мужчину отнесли в свободную палатку, которая временно превратилась в медпункт. Его напоили водой, но в сознание он больше не приходил, хотя сердцебиение и пульс оставались в норме. Так что умирать окончательно он пока не собирался.

— И что мы с ним будем делать? Как мы это объясним полиции? — первой в себя пришла Эллисон, ибо она выбивала разрешение на раскопки чего угодно, но только не живых людей из прошлого.

— А он милашка, — подметила Кейт. И правда, если незнакомца умыть от пыли и грязи, то он бы выглядел гораздо привлекательнее, не говоря уже о фигуре Адониса.

— Он годится тебе в пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-дедушки, — без запинки выговорил Стайлз, чтобы на ценные экземпляры не покушались наманикюренные не для раскопок ручки.

— Кстати говоря, как вы вообще его обнаружили? — Лидия сузила глаза, заподозрив что-то неладное. Ее взглядом можно было воспламенять бумагу и резать не хуже любого ножа. Стайлз никогда не мог противиться такому ее взгляду.

— Мы нашли его спящим в ацтекской гробнице за печатью Тецкатлипоки в усыпальнице, стену которой разломал Скотт, — скороговоркой произнес Стайлз, и Скотт закатил глаза, произнося «ну спасибо, друг».

— Это вышло чисто случайно, — оправдывался МакКолл перед Лидией, но девушку это уже мало беспокоило.

Она задумалась о чем-то своем, глубоко уйдя в свои мысли и наверняка уже разрабатывая теории. Лидия вышла из палатки, сказав, что ей нужно что-то проверить, и единственным звуком, что заполнял тишину, было легкое посапывание неизвестного мужчины во сне.

— Итак, — решительно скомандовал Крис, определяя дальнейшую тактику действий. У него и без того забот хватало. — Кто-то всегда должен сторожить нашу Спящую Красавицу. Смены по четыре часа, он во что бы то ни стало должен всегда находится под присмотром. Отлучения со смены будут караться лишением пайка.

С разных сторон последовало несколько возмущенных вздохов, однако решение мистера Арджента было непоколебимо. Первым как ответственного за нахождение странного гостя из прошлого назначили Скотта. Ну вот, подумал он, все самое интересное разберут без него. Последним палатку покинул Стайлз, пообещав сменить его как можно раньше и оставив наедине с не слишком разговорчивым компаньоном.

Сумерки успели спуститься на пустыню, подарив долгожданную прохладу, когда в палатку после долгого рабочего дня зашел Стайлз.

— Я честно не спал! — распахнул глаза МакКолл, но уж лучший-то друг знал, что Скотт уснул почти сразу же, как в палатке осталось лишь двое. Долгая и монотонная работа всегда была не для него.

— Не волнуйся, наша Спящая Красавица явно не собирается просыпаться, — Стайлз похлопал друга по плечу и протянул тому миску с ароматно пахнущим супом. — Приберег для тебя, сегодня Эллисон была на кухне за главную.

При одном только упоминании стряпни его девушки Скотт накинулся на похлебку, осушив тарелку до дна за считанные минуты. МакКолл даже и не подозревал, что так проголодался когда спал, то есть нес караул.

— Спасибо, друг, — парни коротко обнялись. — Удачного тебе караула, а я поблагодарю нашего сегодняшнего шеф-повара!

Радостный как щенок Скотт выбежал из палатки, надеясь, что еще успеет пересечься с Эллисон до того, как она ляжет спать. И снова в палатке раздавалось лишь мирное сопение мужчины из прошлого, который приковал взгляд Стайлза. А на что, собственно, было еще смотреть последующие четыре часа? Набедренная повязка не скрывала многого, и, если присмотреться, можно было заметить на теле мужчины — предположительно воина — следы истершейся за века краски.

Стайлз был бы не Стайлзом, если бы не захотел потрогать, так сказать, прикоснуться к прошлому, которое воплотилось в красивом на вид мужчине. Он же не проснется, нет? Стайлз осторожно потянул руку и дотронулся до мышц на правом плече. Против ожидания, кожа мужчины оказалось мягкой и совершенно не сухой, как если бы он был настоящей мумией. Пальцы легонько следовали еле заметным узорам и перешли на мерно вздымающуюся грудь, когда она внезапно остановила свой путь, и мужчина открыл глаза.

Воин схватил Стайлза за руки, успел перевернуть его и заткнуть тому рот до того, как он успел хоть пискнуть. Мужчина явно спросил что-то на ацтекском, но Стилински не мог разобрать ни слова — сюда бы Лидию. Хотя при одной лишь мысли о том, что рыжеволосая девушка будет прижата к полу, Стайлз завертел головой. Мужчина пристально осмотрел Стайлза и произнес старым, с акцентом, но точно испанским языком:

— _Белый человек,_ — тут Стайлз не мог не согласится с незнакомцем. Даже в лютую жару загар не лип к Стилински, чему явно способствовали тонны солнцезащитного крема, которого он всегда брал с собой. — _Что случилось с моей семьей? Где моя мать?_

Стайлз не знал, с чего начать и как объяснить человеку, что все его ближайшие родственники скончались не меньше, чем половину тысячелетия назад. Прочитав по глазам, что внятных ответов он не добьется, мужчина сделал самый глупый поступок — он вышел из палатки, чтобы разобраться во всем сам.

— _Постой!_ — успел лишь крикнуть вслед Стайлз на испанском. Ему очень сильно попадет, если пробуждение Спящей Красавицы пройдет по наихудшему варианту.

Стояла ночь, и большинство уже спали в своих палатках, готовясь к новому рабочему дню, так что в лагере горело всего пара костров от диких животных и двое рабочих совершали обход с ружьями. Просто прекрасно. Стайлзу повезло, что мужчина замер на выходе из палатки, оглядываясь по сторонам и явно не понимая, куда он попал.

— _Где пирамида? Что это за железные звери? Вы меня похитили?_ — воин обернулся и взял Стайлза за ворот непонятной для себя одежды. — _Где я? Отвечай!_

Стайлз боялся, что крик мужчины привлечет к себе внимание дозорных и разбудит остальных, но не мог придумать и слова, что сказать воину из прошлого тысячелетия в приступе ярости.

— _Ты точно там, где и был,_ — попытался успокоить его Стайлз на испанском. И вообще, откуда только ацтек знал испанский? — _Мы нашли тебя в пещере под землей. Ты спал. Очень долгое время._

Воин отпустил Стайлза, будто в его памяти кое-что прояснилось, но он схватился за голову, пытаясь вспомнить детали.

— _Сколько я спал?_ — его синие глаза отражали блеск луны и казались практически серыми. — _Говори, белый человек._

На это Стайлз не знал, что ответить. Он и сам до сих пор не верил в происходящее: человек проспал пять сотен лет под землей без еды и воды и выжил? Это было за гранью понимания науки. Поэтому все, что Стилински смог сделать — это виновато отвести взгляд. Воин явно взмолился и поднял взор на полное звезд небо, застыв на месте, словно снова впал в сон.

— _Этого просто не может быть,_ — теперь взгляд мужчины перескакивал с одного созвездия на другое, а в голове он вел беззвучные подсчеты. — _Созвездия не могут быть здесь. Это неправильно. Так они будут выглядеть лишь через… Пять раз по сотне лет._

Стайлз раскрыл глаза от удивления. Конечно, все знали о продвинутом летоисчислении ацтеков и их точном календаре, но чтобы вот так запросто вычислить эру по рисунку на небе? Воин прочел по взгляду парня, что не ошибся, и погрузился в раздумья. Интересно, какого осознавать себя пришельцем на собственной земле?

— _Нам нужно внутрь,_ — Стайлз боялся, что излишнее внимание и паника испугают мужчину, и, самое худшее, тот вовсе сбежит от них. — _А затем я отвечу на все твои вопросы. Ну, пожалуйста._

— _С чего я должен тебе доверять?_ — ацтек долго всматривался в лицо Стайлза, которое подсвечивали редкие огни костров.

— _Потому что я — твой единственный способ узнать, что произошло,_ — не было никого лучше Стайлза, когда дело касалось наглого вранья.

После долгого раздумья мужчина ответил одним кивком, и Стайлз тут же повел его за руку обратно в палатку.

— _Во-первых, позволь мне представится,_ — официально начал Стилински, будто где-то был прописан кодекс, как говорить с путешественниками во времени. — _Я Стайлз Стилински, но можешь просто называть меня Стайлз. А как мне тебя называть, мистер ацтекский воин?_

Определенно, Стайлз говорил слишком быстро для мужчины, так что ему приходилось видимо напрягаться, чтобы разобрать хоть слово, даже не говоря об ужасном акценте. Но суть он уловил. Стайлз. Ацтек попытался выговорить новое для себя слово с явными трудностями.

— _Если переводить на ваш язык, то меня называли «Одаренный правитель»,_ — представился, наконец, мужчина.

— _«Одаренный правитель»?_ — переспросил Стайлз. По его мнению, это было слишком долго, и он начал подбирать в уме значения имен, которые знал. Не то, чтобы Стилински специализировался в расшифровке имен, просто если родители одаривали тебя с детства таким же подарочком, что и Стайлза, то поневоле начнешь разбираться. — _Ближайший аналог — это Дерек, так что отныне я буду звать тебя так!_

Дерек, как его только что нарекли, хотел было возмутиться, что ему дали новое, незнакомое имя, но при виде улыбки паренька перед ним согласился. Новая жизнь подразумевает новое имя.

— _Эй, а правда, что вам приходилось устраивать Цветочные войны? Как вы жили, чем питались? Жрецы действительно были такими крутыми?_ — Стайлз мгновенно воспользовался тем, что Дерек впал в задумчивость, и оглушил того кучей вопросов, которые волновали Стайлза как археолога. — _И где ты вообще выучил испанский?_

В глазах Стайлза светился неподдельный научный интерес, но Дереку было не до этого. Он проснулся в незнакомом мире и до сих пор не получил ответов, что происходит.

— _Приведи своего вожака,_ — потребовал он, и Стайлз сразу помрачнел. Его лицо всегда выдавало его.

— _Хорошо, я пойду и приведу его, а ты оставайся здесь,_ — при слове «вожак» на ум Стайлзу пришел один единственный человек, и парень заранее знал, кого придется разбудить среди ночи.

Дерек сел, скрестив ноги в позе ожидания, когда Стайлз скрылся из палатки и ровно секунду спустя появился опять, чтобы добавить:

— _Только никуда не уходи!_ — и скрылся вновь.

Дерек не понимал, все ли белые люди такие странные, или это только ему повезло встретить наиболее чудного из них. В его времена пареньку пришлось бы туго, будь он фермером — таких брали в плен в первую очередь, что вызывало определенное желание защищать. Дереку пришлось прогнать эти мысли из головы — ни к чему хорошему, говорила мать, они не приведут.

Ждать в итоге пришлось не слишком долго: через минут пятнадцать снаружи палатки послышался гул и топот десятка ног, будто Стайлз решил привести сюда все поселение. Дереку удалось расслышать голос Стайлза, который говорил на незнакомом языке.

— Он пока что ничего не знает, — Стайлз зашел в палатку одновременно с Крисом, путано объясняя ситуацию. — Кетцалькоатль его знает, но он понимает испанский. И еще я дал ему имя Дерек.

За ними сонные, но заинтересованные в палатку вошли Скотт, Лидия и Эллисон, чтобы застать ошарашенного Дерека, который вскочил на ноги и не сводил свирепого взгляда с мистера Арджента.

— _Белый Демон!_ — Дерек указывал на Криса и был готов в любую минуту накинуться на него. — _Ты обманул нас! Разграбил наши храмы и сжег поселения!_

— _Не знаю, что произошло в твоем прошлом, но ты меня явно с кем-то спутал,_ — произнес Крис на испанском и поднял руки в знак мира. — _Здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда._

— _Я не куплюсь на эту уловку дважды!_ — кровь начала приливать к голове Дерека, и тот уже мало что различал.

— Что с ним такое, друг? — Скотт покосился на Стайлза, будто тот имел хоть малейшее понятие, что могло вызвать у Дерека такую реакцию.

Рядом с ними Эллисон медленно потянулась за электрошокером, который прихватила с собой как раз на такой случай. Но всех удивило, что вперед вышла Лидия.

— Ваша борода, — внезапно для всех сказала она. Да, мистер Арджент уже которую неделю не брился, но никто и внимания на нее не обращал. — Он подумал, что вы — Колумб. Для ацтеков в новинку были белые люди с бородами.

В подтверждение этому, у Дерека, не смотря на возраст явно за двадцать, не было никакой растительности на лице.

— Так он спутал меня с Христофором Колумбом? — Ардженту польстило такое сравнение. Он вновь обратился к Дереку на испанском: — _Я тоже Крис, но совсем не Колумб. Мы не такие люди, как те, которых ты видел._

— _Скажи, где я,_ — потребовал вновь Дерек. Он слегка расслабился, когда понял свою ошибку.

— _Я расскажу все после того, как ты расскажешь нам свою историю,_ — Крис присел напротив Дерека, ожидая длинный рассказ. За его спиной уселись все остальные.

— _Сойдет,_ — кивнул Дерек и вновь сел. Он прикрыл глаза, углубляясь в дебри своей памяти. — _Когда я был ребенком, на горизонте появились большие лодки и привезли с собой белых людей с их предводителем, у которого была растительность на лице. Все, как и предрекали жрецы. Они нарекли его воплощением Кетцалькоатля и принесли в дары золото, но этого было мало белым людям._

_Белый Демон уплыл, но кто-то остался и стал учить детей своему языку, культуре, брать в жены наших женщин. И когда Белый Демон вернулся, то привез с собой армию и палки, которые стреляли огнем. Они сожгли нашу деревню и наша верховная жрица, моя мать, решила укрыть меня в гробнице под храмом. Больше мне ничего не известно._

В истории Дерека все узнали открытие Колумбом Америки и завоевание земель ацтеков, которое они все проходили еще в школе, но никогда не слышали версию из уст очевидца. Это давало более точную дату, когда жил Дерек.

— _Дальше можем рассказать мы,_ — откашлявшись, начал повествовать Крис. — _Храм был разрушен, и на его месте возвели новый. Люди жили здесь столетиями, пока землетрясение не разрушило город и в поиске клада не пришли мы. Мы нашли вход в гробницу, а затем и тебя, замурованного в стене и до сих пор живого._  
  
— _Так это правда, что прошло пять раз по сотне лет?_ — серые глаза Дерека не выражали ничего, кроме грусти.

— _Да, это так,_ — Крису не оставалось ничего, кроме как сказать правду, и Стайлзу было жаль, что груз ответственности пришлось взять на себя мистеру Ардженту.

Дерек сидел в глубокой задумчивости, и лишь духи предков могли сказать, о чем он в тот момент думал. Решив что-то для себя, он поднял полный уверенности взгляд на мистера Арджента.

— _Так вам нужны сокровища?_ — зачем-то спросил Дерек, хотя перед ним открывался безграничный горизонт вопросов, которые он мог бы задать. — _Белым людям всегда нужно лишь золото. Если я отдам его вам, то вы уйдете?_

— Здесь спрятано золото? — вырвалось у МакКола, за что ему прилетело по тумаку с каждой из трех сторон.

— _Ты не обязан от нас откупаться, Дерек,_ — с сомнением в голосе произнес Крис. Не то, чтобы его компания не испытывала финансовых трудностей.

— _Нам нужны только знания!_ — возразил Стайлз. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы у ацтека сложилось неправильное впечатление о них. Стилински еще раз эхом повторил: — _Мы пришли сюда за знаниями._

— _Я открою тайник, затем вы уйдете отсюда и поклянетесь, что никому не расскажите обо мне,_ — не слушал его Дерек, непоколебимый в своем решении.

— _Хорошо,_ — Крис кивнул и протянул ладонь в знак заключения сделки. Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на нее, но пожал ладонь в ответ. — _На рассвете начнем. А теперь нам всем нужен небольшой отдых перед большим делом._

Все начали покидать палатку, и предпоследним вышел Крис, словно сомневаясь в принятом решении, но затем и он скрылся за выходом.

— _Знаешь, а ведь я действительно хочу лишь знаний,_ — произнес Стайлз и достал из кармана штанов маленькую глиняную фигурку, которую нашел в гробнице Дерека. Она напоминала не то койота, не то волка. — _Кто-то решил, что она пригодится тебе в загробной жизни._

Стайлз положил ее в ладонь Дерека, который не успел ничего сказать, как Стайлз уже ушел. Да, это была всего лишь глиняная фигурка, но для Дерека это был ценный амулет, который вылепила ему старшая сестра на совершеннолетие. Словно частичка прошлого, которая вернулась к нему в этом непонятном мире. Дереку еще придется свыкнуться с мыслью, что у него никого не осталось, его мысли еще долго находились в беспокойстве, но с амулетом ему все-таки удалось уснуть.

Когда взошло утреннее солнце и ночная прохлада начала сменяться дневным зноем, к Дереку в палатку пришел вождь белых людей, Крис. Он протянул два свертка одежды, которую принес с собой. Дерек помедлил, но решил принять ее, чтобы не выделяться на фоне остальных. Раздвоенный низ был свободным и легким, а белый верх оказался впритык — мистер Арджент поделился запасной одеждой.

И пусть теперь Дерек внешне выглядел как остальные, зоркий глаз воина ловил косые взгляды тех, кто очевидно побаивался его. Крис шел впереди, показывая дорогу, и Дерек засматривался на руины города, которого никогда не знал. Все в итоге обращается в прах. Но только не храмы. Как пояснил Крис, высокое мощное строение возвели белые люди на месте бывшей пирамиды ацтеков — места богов никогда долго не пустуют.

Если пирамиды всегда поражали Дерека своей мощью, то этот храм приводил в трепет свободным пространством, где каждый звук, многократно усиливаясь от стен, достигал самого свода. Мистер Арджент повел его к самой дальней части храма, где уже собрались все остальные. Именно тогда Дерек увидел статую Бога белых людей. Самопожертвование. Кажется, так говорил священник белых людей. Но Дерек не верил ему, он считал всех людей эгоистами, не способными на самопожертвование ради других.

Большая плита была отодвинута в сторону, освобождая проход к уже известной Дереку лестнице. Крис отошел в сторону — теперь пришло время Дереку вести. Он стал спускаться по коридору, который подсвечивали странные факелы без пламени. Примерно на расстоянии как от входа до конца храма лестница делала разворот на все сто восемьдесят градусов, ведя к гробнице.

Проходя мимо, Дерек остановился посмотреть на разрушенный каким-то вандалом вход в усыпальницу, что служила ему надежным укрытием на протяжении пяти сотен лет, и словно бабочка, вылупившаяся из своего кокона, он пошел дальше, где в тупике было высечено изображение ягуара. Дерек напряг память, вспоминая тайный шифр, который был известен лишь семье главного жреца, и пятью пальцами надавил на секретные пазы. К ужасу тех, кто следовал за ним, коридор затрещал, и стена начала открываться.

— Святые угодники, мы богаты, — высказался Крис за всех. Остальные просто кричали от счастья.

Комната, что открылась их взору, была доверху наполнена золотом, заставляя поверить в старые легенды об Эльдорадо. И теперь все эти сокровища принадлежали компании Арджента! ради такого и не дурно устроить вечеринку. Дерек же был счастлив, что вскоре белые люди оставят его в покое.

— Ты бы видел лицо Лидии, когда она спустилась внутрь! — радостно вещал своему лучшему другу Стайлз, уже изрядно напившийся. — Она теперь не успокоится, пока не внесет в каталог каждый камешек!

Празднование удалось устроить лишь ближе к вечеру, когда из города вернулись рабочие с алкоголем и закусками, а небо подсветили звезды. Кто-то достал магнитофон и включил музыку.

— Напомни мне, кто ныл по дороге сюда, что мы ничего не найдем? — решил припомнить ему Скотт, которого развезло уже с первого стакана текилы.

— Ты же знаешь, что если счастлива она, то счастлив и я, — в который раз напомнил Стайлз, ощутив желание выпить еще.

— Да, но вот кое-кто на этой вечеринке точно не счастлив, — Скотт указал на Дерека, который сидел вдали ото всех и не решался присоединиться к празднику.

— Если он решил, что может так просто отделаться от Стайлза Стилински, то он сильно ошибается! — алкоголь в крови придавал Стайлзу задора и притуплял и без того слабое чувство самосохранения.

Он взял еще текилы и под одобряющие возгласы МакКола подошел к отдельно стоявшему костру.

— _Почему не веселишься?_ — мексиканский акцент Стайлза заставил Дерека поднять голову. — _Все-таки это вечеринка за твой счет._

Дерек приподнял бровь на незнакомое слово, но более-менее понял, что Стайлз имел в виду.

— _Нет желания,_ — просто ответил Дерек, однако Стайлз не дал ему снова погрузиться в свои мысли.

— _Выпей и расслабься,_ — Стилински всучил Дререку стакан текили и залпом опрокинул свой. — _Не будь таким угрюмым волком!_

Дерек принюхался к напитку, что дал ему парень, пахло тем же настоем, что пили воины перед битвой или соревнованием. Он повторил жест Стайлза и горько об этом пожалел — огненная жидкость мигом растеклась по пищеводу.

— _Я знал, что тебе понравится,_ — Стайлз растянулся в зловещей улыбке, от которой все друзья разбегались как можно дальше. — _Давай потанцуем._

— _С чего бы мне это делать с тобой?_ — Дерека обескуражило такое откровенное поведение парня. Может здесь, в будущем так было принято?

— _Давай!_ — Стайлз взмахнул рукой, словно приказывая Дереку подняться. — _Или ты хочешь признаться, что воины ацтеков совершенно не умели танцевать?_

Вот это задело Дерека за живое. Конечно, они исполняли ритуальные танцы в честь победы или очередного праздника, но чтобы вот просто так, ради удовольствия? Наверное, это боги ниспослали ему испытание в виде одного очень надоедливого парня. Дерек прислушался к отголоскам музыки, которая напоминала барабаны и другие неестественные звуки, которые проходили насквозь него, вызывая вибрацию всем телом. В глазах Стайлза горел вызов. А ведь что такое танец, как не разговор без слов, чей язык понятен каждому?

Дерек поднялся и отошел на достаточно свободную площадку. Как раз заиграла новая мелодия, более ритмичная и дикая, и Стайлз начал первым. Сказать, что он танцевал просто ужасно, — значит не сказать ничего, поэтому Дерек решил показать мастер-класс. Воин ацтеков закрыл глаза, так ему легче было представить себя в прошлом, когда голову украшал венец из длинных цветастых перьев райских птиц, заместо новой одежды была шкура леопарда, руки держали ритуальные копье и зеркало, а ноги украшали трещотки.

Движения его тела были плавны как воздух, руками он наносил смертельные ранения невидимым врагам, а ноги никогда не останавливались на одном месте, постоянно в движении, словно пытаясь убежать от реальности. Он молил богов, возводя руки к звездному небу, чтобы те не бросили его, и беззвучно выл на луну. Весь его танец был пропитан отчаянием и горечью, которые выходили наружу вместе с потом, а боль в мышцах напоминала, что это реальность. Дерек остановился лишь тогда, когда в ушах перестал бить барабанный бой, жадно глотая холодный ночной воздух.

— _Ты охрененно танцуешь,_ — все, что удалось произнести Стайлзу, когда он, наконец, нашел свою челюсть, и Дерек впервые с момента пробуждения засмеялся неизвестной похвале.

Они присели у костра передохнуть, и кто-то принес им еще алкоголя, поблагодарив Дерека за необычное представление. Разговор со Стайлзом пошел гораздо легче. Как оказалось, он очень много знал про культуру и обычаи ацтеков, что сильно удивило Дерека — даже после стольких лет наследие его предков не было забыто. Да и сам Стилински очаровывал, когда у него горел взгляд золотисто-карих глаз и пухлые губы не замолкали от избытка информации. Как раз тогда, когда он рисовал для Дерека карту мира, их уединение решили нарушить.

— _Кажется, нас до сих пор не представили друг другу. Я — Кейт Арджент,_ — явилась совладелица компании собственной персоной, одетая в легкий топик и джинсовые шорты.

— Ох, Кейт, разве тебе больше нечем заняться? — как бы Стайлз не уважал Криса, но терпеть не мог его сестру. Она относилась к нему так же. — Пофлиртовать с рабочими? Проверить, как идут дела на ибэе? Покупаться в золоте как Скрудж Макдак?

— Только после того, мальчик, как твой любимый дружок перестанет играться в пирокинетика, чтобы впечатлить мою племянницу, — парировала Кейт, продолжая неизменно улыбаться.

— Черт бы его побрал, — Стайлз с неохотой сорвался с места и побежал искать Скотта, бормоча проклятия в сторону Кейт.

Арджент с грацией кошки присела рядом с Дереком, который молча наблюдал за разговором на непонятном языке, из которого явной победительницей вышла Кейт. Конечно же, Дерек не разбирался в параметрах красоты белых женщин, но она привлекала своей экзотической красотой: голубые глаза, белые вьющиеся волосы, аккуратные руки. Словно пантера.

— _Может, расскажешь мне о себе?_ — Кейт дала ему напиток покрепче текилы, и все остальное прошло для Дерека словно в тумане.

Наутро просыпались кто когда, начиная со стонами вставать из неудобных поз и мучиться в поисках средства от похмелья. Так же медленно стали исчезать последние признаки гулянки. Крис как трезвенник встал одним из первых и уже раздавал приказы. Он собирался выполнить свою часть уговора и убраться отсюда как можно быстрее, пересчитать золото они и в штатах успеют. А еще им предстоял очень долгий разговор с мексиканским правительством, от которого у мистера Арджента заранее раскалывалась голова. Он уже собрал сумку с несколькими образцами золота, чтобы съездить в город и определить его примерную стоимость, как обнаружил, что его джип пропал из лагеря.

— Черт вас побери, кто угнал мою машину! — крик мистера Арджента привлек к себе всеобщее внимание.

— Колеса на всех оставшихся машинах проткнуты, — доложили после кратковременного осмотра рабочие. Конечно, они никуда не ездили без запасных шин, но на их замену они потратят пол дня.

— Эй, никто не видел Дерека?

Стайлз весь остаток ночи потратил на поиски Скотта и оттаскивание его от любых горящих предметов, а затем его сморило количество выпитого алкоголя. Проснулся он, лежа в неудобной позе поперек скамейки, и первым делом хотел найти Дерека, чтобы попрощаться перед тем, как исчезнуть из его жизни.

— Я не видела тетю Кейт со вчерашнего вечера, — добавила Эллисон, которая подошла к отцу.

Только этого ему не хватало. Крис потер и без того начинавшие болеть виски — он-то лучше всего знал, что его сестра могла учудить в пьяном состоянии. Весь колледж знал про Кейт Арджент, а дедушка ей лишь потакал.

— Она не могла уехать далеко, — Крис не знал ее мотивов, но еще было не поздно остановить Кейт. Он стал мыслить рационально. — У нас должны были остаться запасные колеса. Установим их на джип Стайлза и поедем вдогонку.

— Мистер Арджент! — Скотт поднял руку как в школе, чтобы ему дали высказаться. — В одном из фургонов есть мой мотоцикл, на котором можно срезать путь.

Иногда Стайлз ненавидел привычку Скотта везде таскать свой любимый мотоцикл, но сейчас она пригодилась как нельзя кстати. Стилински был готов расцеловать своего лучшего друга с его гениальными идеями, которые изредка озаряли его голову.

— Одна проблема — как мы узнаем, куда она направляется? — средство передвижения — это хорошо, не иметь направления — очень плохо.

— Я могу это сказать, — заявила Эллисон к удивлению всех, особенно своего отца. Она достала мобильник и через несколько нажатий клавиш показала красную точку на карте. — Когда-то давно я взломала джипиэс-навигатор в твоей машине, чтобы ты не знал, когда я беру ее покататься. Так что я знаю обо всех ее перемещениях.

— Мы еще поговорим об этом позже, юная леди, — иногда Крису казалось, что Эллисон слишком много общалась со своей тетей. — Но сейчас главнее вернуть Дерека и спасти Кейт от большой глупости. Скотт, Стайлз, вы езжайте вперед и любыми способами задержите ее до тех пор, пока не приедем мы.

— Я поеду с вами, — вмешалась Лидия. Мистеру Ардженту не хватало только задерживаться по пустякам. — Я должна проследить, что все драгоценности вернуться в целости и сохранности.

Никого не удивила фиксация Лидии на исторических ценностях, поэтому Крис согласился.

— А теперь, когда все решено, каждый берется за свое дело, — жара определенно плохо влияла на Криса, и у него начала раскалываться голова. — Скотт, Стайлз, вся надежда на вас.

— Но только при одном условии, — Стайлз ткнул Скотта в бок, и тот согласно закивал, даже если не подозревал, какую игру затеял лучший друг на этот раз.

— Это еще каком же? — Крис приподнял бровь на такую наглость. Они теряли время за пустой болтовней, и это его раздражало. А затем Стайлз объяснил свою позицию.

На большой скорости мелкие песчинки нещадно хлестали по открытым частям тела и забивались внутрь при каждом вдохе. Эллисон дала Скотту со Стайлзом свой мобильник, чтобы они могли нагнать Кейт, и Стилински каждые пять минут сверялся с экраном, корректируя направление. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что мистер Арджент согласился на такой откровенный шантаж. Но долго думать об этом Стайлзу не пришлось, так как на горизонте показался джип Арджентов.

— Зайди справа, я хочу, чтобы Кейт знала, с кем связалась! — Стайлзу пришлось орать, чтобы Скотт его услышал.

Он дал понять кивком, что понял Стайлза, и начал клонить вправо, чтобы подойти с нужной стороны. Их маневры не остались от Кейт в тайне, потому что она прибавила скорости, и МакКоллу пришлось выжать из своего мотоцикла все, чтобы поравняться с джипом. Вот тогда в дело вступал Стайлз.

Кроме телефона, Эллисон одолжила ему свой мина-арбалет, который носила для защиты от диких животных. А одновременно целиться и ехать на мотоцикле на полной скорости — довольно непростая задача.

— Получилось! — со всей силы закричал Стайлз, когда ему удалось попасть точно в переднее колесо.

Машина еще некоторое время ехала по инерции, но затем, сдавшись, Кейт остановилась. Мотоцикл Скотта остановился неподалеку, и Стайлз перезарядил арбалет, пока Арджент не вышла из машины.

— Так, так, так, — Кейт не торопилась, растягивая момент, словно до сих пор знала, кто контролирует ситуацию. И это напрягало. — Маленьким мальчикам противозаконно иметь взрослое оружие.

—Неужели? — тут же не сдержался от сарказма Стайлз, не сводя с нее арбалета. — А с каких пор похищение людей не считается противозаконным?

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, дорогуша, — изобразила святую невинность Кейт. — Я всего лишь решила помочь Крису и отвезти честно найденные сокровища.

Она даже сподобилась открыть заднюю дверцу, чтобы показать — там не было ничего, кроме кожаной сумки, в которой едва помещалось битком набитое золото. Скотт и Стайлз переглянулись и разделили одну мысль на двоих.

— Кейт, — очень медленно заговорил Скотт. — То, о чем мы все думаем, находится в багажнике?

— Ох, как мило, что ты сам спросил, — светлые волосы развевались на ветру, когда Кейт покачала головой, уперев руки в бока. — Там находится запасное колесо. Вы его поменяете и, так уж и быть, я все забуду. А затем каждый разъедется в свою сторону.

Для пущей уверенности она достала пистолет.

— Положи арбалет на землю, Стайлз, — она нацелила пистолет на Стилински, и за ее темными очками он не мог разглядеть, насколько она серьезно. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, выстрелю ли я? Честно, я и сама не знаю. А теперь задай себе вопрос «удачлив ли я»?

— Это самое худшее время для использования цитат на свете! — возмутился киноман внутри Стайлза, но арбалет все же бросил и картинно завел руки за голову. — Мы сдаемся.

Скотт закатил глаза и повторил жест Стайлза. МакКолл надеялся, что его друг знал, что делает. Хотя бы большую часть времени.

— Как жаль, что я забыла про твой мотоцикл, Скотти, — Кейт поигрывала пистолетом, направляя его то на Скотта, то на Стайлза. — Но как вам удалось так быстро меня найти?

— У Эллисон были джипиэс-координаты джипа на телефоне, — потрудился объяснить Стайлз, медленно достав из кармана мобильник Эллисон и помахав им.

— Кажется, я слишком хорошо ее выучила, — в голосе Кейт звучало одновременно разочарование и гордость за свою племянницу. — А теперь живо за дело!

— Нет, — синхронно возразили оба друга.

— Наша задача заключалась вовсе не в том, чтобы остановить тебя, — на лице Стайлза опять расцвела его особая, демоническая улыбка. — Как только мы обнаружили тебя, то запустили сигнальный огонь.

— Чтобы могли приехать они, — добавил Скотт. Недаром они со Стайлзом были лучшими партнерами во всех проделках и выходках.

Пыльную дорогу на горизонте уже рассекал джип Стайлза. Кейт Арджент было некуда деваться — за ней как в старые-добрые времена приехал брат, чтобы разгрести все то дерьмо, что она натворила. Когда машина остановилась, то из нее вышла компания из Криса, Эллисон и Лидии.

— Убери пистолет, и мы обсудим все в спокойной обстановке, — спокойным тоном попросил свою сестру Крис, медленно подходя поближе.

— Да что ты знаешь? — Кейт медленно начинала заводиться. Ее всегда, всегда сравнивали с братом, ставили его в пример и говорили ровняться на него. На ее такого идеального брата. — Ты упустил такую возможность, когда она была у тебя прямо под носом! Мы бы стали знаменитостями, если бы представили его публике! 

— Он тоже живой человек, Кейт, — покачал головой Крис, его удручала необходимость объяснять такие простые вещи сестре. — Это был его выбор.

— К черту его решения! Он неотесанный дикарь из прошлого! — продолжала гнуть свою линию Кейт. — Что он может знать?

— То, какой сегодня век, лишь взглянув на небо, — Стайлз отвлек внимание Кейт на себя. Именно то, что нужно было Крису, и Стилински продолжил перечислять. — Культуру и историю своего народа. Испанский, довольно-таки неплохой у него испанский, если тебя интересует мое мнение. И еще он прекрасно танцует, что хоть прямо сейчас отправляй его на Икс-фактор!

Болтовни Стайлза хватило настолько, чтобы Крис подошел достаточно близко, выхватил пистолет у Кейт и прижать ее к накалившейся дверце джипа, заломив руку. Щелчок наручников был практически не слышен за ее проклятьями. И пока Ардженты разбирались между собой, Стайлз и Скотт уже бежали в сторону багажника.

Дерек не знал, где очутился, но там было темно и мало места, а еще он был связан веревкой, и какая-то липкая лента не давала ему и рта раскрыть. Удары ног по стенам не принесли никакого результата. Безнадежно. Он опять доверился белым людям, и те обманули его. Дерек почувствовал, что куда-то движется, но это его уже мало волновало. Затем был выстрел и все остановилось. Лишь потом он услышал знакомый голос. Стайлз был тут. Его лицо было первым, что Дерек увидел, когда вновь появился свет и ловкие руки быстро его развязали.

— _Почему вы тут?_ — первым делом спросил Дерек, оглядывая знакомые лица Стайлза, Скотта, Эллисон и Лидии. Ацтек не мог поверить, что они пришли за ним.

— _Потому что мы нужны друг другу,_ — легко признался Стайлз, со всей силы обняв Дерека как самое ценное сокровище. — _Ты покажешь мне мир прошлого, а я открою для тебя мир будущего_.

— _Дерек!_ — окликнул его Крис, кинув сумку с заднего сиденья. Золото рассыпалось по песчаной дороге. — _Наша сделка отменяется, сокровища твои._

— _И земля тоже,_ — добавил Скотт, добродушно улыбаясь.

— _Я докажу в суде, что ты является их владельцем, даже если придется создать прецедент,_ — вступилась за него Эллисон.

— _Мы сделаем тест ДНК, чтобы подтвердить, что ты прямой потомок ацтеков,_ — не обошлось и без гения Лидии.

Дерек лишь переводил недоуменный взгляд с одного на другого и не понимал их мотивов. Почему эти белые люди отказались от золота, славы, почета? Почему пожертвовали своими интересами, средствами, временем? И ради чего, ради Дерека?

— _Зачем вы делаете это ради меня?_ — кажется, Дерек начинал понимать слова белого священника.

— _Потому что мы — одна большая семья, а в семье своих не бросают,_ — улыбка Стайлза стоила всего золота, что имелось у Дерека.

При слове «семья» в его груди потеплело. После всего, что Дерек потерял, он вновь обрел такую странную и совершенно ненормальную семью. Кажется, будущее гораздо веселее, чем представлял себе Дерек. Всем вместе, им пора было возвращаться на базу.

Втроем заменить колесо не составило труда, и они разделились на три группы: Ардженты поехали отдельно, Стайлз вместе с Дереком и Лидией — на своем джипе, а Скотт — на мотоцикле. По прибытии Кейт изолировали до тех времен, пока она не одумается, и едва оправившись от первой вечеринки, археологи закатили вторую.

— Над чем работаешь? — голос Стайлза вырвал Лидию из размышления.

На этот раз они все вместе сидели у большого костра, и Дерек травил байки с охоты или театральных представлений. Одна Лидия его не слушала, полностью погрузившись в свои чертежи и сверяя один с другим.

— В этом абсолютно нет никакого смысла! Судя по моим расчетам, вторая половина церкви должна была обвалиться! — бессильный возглас признанного гения Лидии Мартин привлек к себе всеобщее внимание. — Там должна быть вторая секретная комната напротив гробницы Дерека.

И все синхронно посмотрели на Скотта.


End file.
